


【TK】汚されてしまう前に抱きしめたい.（ABO/双A/短篇完）

by TarthurK1997



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997
Summary: …于是我回应他，尽己所能地安抚他，在那些痕迹上重叠新伤，撕去一层又一层纤薄的伪装；我在他的体内冲撞。拥抱少年，拥抱他的一切、包括这些不可见人的黑暗的破碎的肉欲，似乎我已分裂为二，理智的那一方冷酷地旁观着这幅靡荡旖旎之景，目视我侵占光一的灵与肉的全部，而最终一切都向欲念缴械投降。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 2





	【TK】汚されてしまう前に抱きしめたい.（ABO/双A/短篇完）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，发布于2019/1/09  
> 由于后文坑了就不搬过来了
> 
> 阅前提示： 
> 
> TK，TK，TK。 
> 
> 剛视角第一人称注意！
> 
> 青年的剛×少年光一，年龄差十岁左右。  
> （*光一未成年）
> 
> 虽然有ABO设定但是不明显，非强强的双A，总而言之是两个不怎么像A、也不想成为A的A来了一发的故事。  
> 非常意识流，极度OOC，车速已经慢到老爷车的程度了。慎入。  
> 大概有用到薔薇と太陽的梗（……）

.

从背后抱上去的时候就感觉到了、和女人完全不同的味道，像是某种木质的匣子被拔下插销的那一瞬间，非要说的话便是Serge Lutens的Santal de Mysore，闻起来很像这个格调。当然并不是说没见过用迈索尔的女人。只是比起她们，光一肩胛与脊骨之间那种冰冷又尖锐的触感将这种独特的气味放大了许多，几乎是馥郁的程度。这家伙偏爱檀香，除此之外还有薄荷与肉桂的混合物，而这似乎都是从去年十二月之后才突然培养起来的爱好。我不记得他什么时候开始研究起香型，偶尔写给他的信里那些关于前调后调的絮絮叨叨他居然也能听进去大半甚至还回上几句。而他在这种时候露出的某种神情会让人感到致命的…可爱。尽管印象里我还一直以为他是那个什么也不懂的少年。

“还是喜欢你本来的味道。”

“啊。这次的不喜欢……？”光一有些闷闷的声音从怀里传来，让我莫名地有种正在被人讨好的错觉，虽然不知道他是否是无意为之。他偏过头来看我，眼神却飘忽不定，有些长了的柔顺的发轻轻散落在肩侧，干净而一丝不苟。我把头低下去，鼻尖抵在他的腺体上。很细微地，嗅到一丝隐藏的很好的信息素的气味；他的味道很独特，类似于洗净的衣物在太阳下晒过后那种极度的温暖，干燥的，一下就能联想到很久远的小时候的日子。

是光的味道。我曾经这样告诉他，但不知道他是否明白。Alpha闻不到自己的信息素，也许是生理上一个极大的缺憾吧。

然后开始接吻。

长时间的断交并没有将我们之间的距离拉得更远，倒不如说、从一开始就远得很。我不懂得他是以怎样的心态面对我，虽然来往信件里满是牢骚与抱怨，面对面时却拘谨得要命，只有在酒精作用下才会露出些本性来；十二月之后便时常来找我喝酒、对这两年的空白只字不提假装什么也没发生过，醉了之后的眼神寂寞得都快要死掉了，但仍旧不肯主动地说些什么；可是身体却明明白白地暗示着，仿佛哭泣的孩子那般哀求着，渴求着不该得到的东西。

看不下去了就顺着他的意思去抚慰他，手从腰间蹭上去，得到怀中人受了刺激般的颤抖，犹豫着似乎想逃开，却又贪恋人体的温暖而不肯离去。他的衬衣——与现下的季节相比似乎过于轻薄——不知什么时候被扒开了，少年的肌体裸露出来，皮肤上泛着不带情欲的苍白。他双眼禁闭，唇也禁闭，是一道未上锁却故意关得严实的门，如此的防范反而更像是欲盖弥彰的盛情邀约。我一路摩挲，从尾椎到颈侧毕露的青筋，指腹划过的骨肉、品尝起来都不似人类的温度，冰冷的却带着汗液的咸味，让我意识到自己正拥抱着他：一个实实在在的、尚未成年的孩子，更也许还未建立起独立意识。他是那样的青涩甚至只会笨拙地暧昧，不擅长表达自己的感情反而显得直白。是无意识的诱惑。在这种情况下我的判断近乎冷酷：不可能拒绝他，于是自欺欺人地将自己放置在引导者的位置上，却不知这样的引导是否会将他引向更深的堕落。

想做吧。想被人抚慰吧。我恶意地俯在他耳边低语，光一君，是想要被这样对待才来见我的吧？

他仍不说话，耳朵却可见地红了，热度自脸侧蔓延到颈背，我便放肆地去亲吻他的唇，没有被拒绝。很顺利地伸了舌头进去、甚至没受到什么抵抗，轻轻磨蹭着炙热的口腔内壁，用一种刻意缓慢又挑逗的方式，把他的兴趣一点点勾起来。唾液在两人唇缝贴合处融合交欢，快活地不得了，他好像满足于此，眼中也泛起雾气。他有天赋，吻技当然不会差，不过比起我来最多也就是普通熟练的水准，离顶尖还有的是差距。停下后光一似乎仍想继续，但我并不打算就这样放过他。

“不是……不是因为这个才来的。”他喃喃着。

“除了学会怎样被拥抱你是不会来找我的吧。”我笑了笑。

一般人听到这种话大概会生气，但他只是把头低下去不再看我，身体却慢慢转成面向我的姿势，像是默许了，乖巧地贴上来。我仍旧用以前的那套对付他，很快他就在我面前赤身裸体，前端从内裤中弹出来，还没有玩弄过已是兴奋起来的状态，燥热感也透过那层薄薄的皮肤、抑制不住地蒸腾上脸颊。光一的身体很漂亮，匀称的肌肉附着着躯壳。很瘦却很显力道，柔软程度也比一般的男人要好；顺着腰腹摸下去，一道长疤印在大腿内侧，看起来有种分外脆弱的感觉。此刻这幅躯体面对着我，在我面前一丝不挂，我却仍兴致缺缺，一瞬间以为自己还在大学讲堂里面对一尊过于完美的石膏像进行写生测验。这种分神让我漫不经心起来，于是尽可能控制情绪、温柔地看向他。

“自己来。”我对他说。

似乎是到了这时候、他才终于感觉到了羞赧，咬着牙仿佛不情愿，最后却还是向欲望妥协。润滑液对于他来说已经是有些生疏的东西，我没有兴趣做到这一步，便眼睁睁地看着他笨拙地用手指在后穴口试探，许久未使用的干涩的甬道也不配合似的、让他露出有些疼痛的表情。他太纤细了，而且总是打过多的抑制剂，有时候我会忘了他也是个Alpha，天生有着一副不适合被进入的身体。真委屈啊。我这样笑他。他倒也没抬起头，好像自己也认为这种事过于淫秽般，只是跪在榻榻米上，身体随着手指的动作而发着颤。自慰是一回事，被人盯着看又是另一回事。谁都明白这一点，只是光一的确不是会低声下气地祈求的那种人，所以事态便持续地发展下去。

手指的动作从不安到逐渐找到感觉，前后大概也就是几分钟的事，他的腿却软掉了，支撑不住地滑落、我直到这个时候才起身接住了他，手托着他的臀部、就着这个姿势把他摁在地上，抬起软掉的腿脚勾住自己的腰腹，用性器代替了他已经滑腻一片的手。被摁着的人似乎在一瞬间窒住了，表情有所凝固，冷汗从额间顺流而下漏进嘴角，却只能发出呜咽般的喘息。想要吗。这样问着，却很清楚眼下他已经无力回复；进入与被进入的感觉都不好受，两个Alpha不契合的躯体从交合处传来的撕裂感几乎痛的让人崩溃。光一似乎清醒了些，一边拼命摇头一边抿着唇几乎要把牙齿咬碎，痛苦的呻吟最终还是露了出来。

“不要了……剛…——”

“放松，不然会更痛。”

光一似乎被我话语中的冷淡和不近人情打击到了，漆黑的眼瞳在刹那间失神片刻。他的抑制剂终于开始失效，光的味道、强烈的、干燥的、侵略性的Alpha的气息终究还是爆发出来，几乎是本能地使他挣扎，试图摆脱屈居人下的某种羞耻感。但是挣扎徒劳无益，反复的动作只会让体内的异物进得更深，发情中的呼吸也逐渐开始紊乱，身体烫得就像要烧起来。他赤着眼对我伸出獠牙，勾在我背上的脚因为疼痛而痉挛，可这样的攻击性就像只小狼崽一样脆弱，毕竟还是少年的模样，所谓的反抗只会更加勾人。

我吻了他。然后一捅到底，强行打开那过于狭窄的甬道后便开始抽插，身下的少年不可控制地惊喘出声后几乎快要痛昏过去，暴雨般的汗从脸侧滑下，打在因发力而苍白的脖颈上。润滑剂起不了多少作用，比起性爱这更像是一场酷刑，内壁每一寸的摩擦都被无限放大，黏腻的液体从穴口流出来。是血。

“哈、啊…——剛、停下……”

生理性的泪水在他的眼眶里漫涌，但尚未有任何一滴流落，光一在混乱中贴上来，意识不清醒但依然断断续续地回吻着，冰冷的汗水在唇角和唾液混合，又在迷乱中沾上皮肤的其他地方。不行了……真的不行了。他几乎说不出任何话，嗓子已经哑掉，只能用气声在吻与吻之间小声哀求，每一次的顶撞都令他猛地浑身战栗，整个人往上一耸又无力地滑下来。还有力气说话吗？那就是不要停的意思。我叼住他的舌尖，轻轻地在上下齿之间摩擦，一只手松开对他手腕的钳制，转而向下摩挲直到触碰到他高昂的欲望。那里一直不被抚慰而硬得发痛了吧，仅仅是用指尖挑逗铃口就滴出水来；于是我堵住了那里，将甬道中的性器退出来一些又再次狠力插进去，一直到最深的地方，炙热的内壁紧紧包裹着巨物，似乎又涨大了几分。

“求我啊…求我的话我就按照你说的做。”

“出去……唔、啊…！”

反应极快地咬住了牙齿，本能让他不肯再发出任何因快感而愉悦的呻吟，但最后那一声确实是变调了。不再是完全的痛苦的性，终于也从这种自虐般的插入中被发掘出了快感的少年，几乎令我忍不住想要叹息。脑中有什么东西快要崩坏了。征服欲。任何一个Alpha天生带有的东西、而这种恶劣的情感在另一个相同性别的存在在自己身下承欢时达到了巅峰……尤其是自己能使对方感到快感的时候。眼前逐渐模糊，有什么东西从额角淌下来溅落在光一的脸上，在那一瞬间他露出的表情格外脆弱，忽然间呼吸急促起来，脖颈因用力而暴起青筋：他似乎在与某种无形的东西挣扎着，试图不沉沦到其中去。同时、他的信息素、那种光的味道渐渐地淡去了，仿佛被压制后又缩回他的腺体之中。

“呜…剛…剛、信息素……”

我猛然意识到是什么了——我的信息素，大概是在理智崩坏的那一瞬间，被身下少年的动人姿态击碎了最后一道防线，因此迸裂开来并席卷了整个屋里的气息。毕竟是成年Alpha，轻松压制住一个少年还是很容易的，不经控制的信息素强烈地刺激着光一的大脑，最终将他全部包裹，也燃起了体内疼痛不已的兴奋感。又一次顶进去时光一倒吸了一口气，双手勾上我的后颈不停颤抖着，在那里留下几道不深不浅的抓痕。

“是什么感觉？我的信息素。”我这样问他。

“哈……这种时候、唔…别顶了……就是很浓郁的、玫瑰的味道——”

“真乖啊……再多说一点。”

“全身都…被包裹着、好像要被剛吃掉了。”光一的声线里带上了哭腔，控制不住的喘息因为张着嘴而泄露出来。他的耳尖可见地变得更红，仿佛能滴出血似的，闭上眼睛放弃了般，“剛……让我射嘛。”

堵在铃口的阻力终于撤去了，光一的性器正高昂着，几乎是快要去了的状态，与此同时我也将性物抽出大半只留下前端含在穴口的位置，原本快要释放的少年因为突如其来的空虚感而不知所措，睁开眼睛的一瞬有着失神的茫然，脸颊通红地望着我。让你射啊，但是不可以用手。听了这句后光一几乎羞耻到快要崩溃，半秒后还是向欲望妥协，更加用力地勾住我的脖子索吻，柔软的唇舌几乎是迫不及待，腰也往上挺了挺试着让穴口的东西再蹭进去些。不够，还不够，难道光一想要光靠接吻就射出来吗？

“……求你。”  
“求我什么。”  
“…操进来……”

“刚刚还要我出去呢，现在却很诚实嘛。”舌尖被恼羞成怒的少年咬了下，终于不再逗弄他，在穴口蹭了蹭就用力顶了进去，力度和速度都和之前大不相同，每一次都直接贯穿、狠狠地碾过潮湿的内壁的褶皱，光一被突如其来的顶弄刺激到反应过度，克制不住地叫出声后双腿夹得更紧，一下子就射得到处都是，面颊上泛起余韵的潮红。但我没有停下插入而是加深了顶撞，越来越快的抽插让他很快又处于半勃状态，接受了入侵的甬道渐渐习惯了这种感觉后也变得更加柔软，好像被彻底打开了一样；很快在撞击到某一处时他突然浑身战栗不止，向后蜷缩着想要挣脱过激的愉悦。

“不行、太深了……唔——”

他大口地喘息着、无意识中发出宛如夜莺般高昂的嘤吟，想要被抱、想要被进入、身体激烈地起伏着描述着这样的欲望；我用力地吻他，舌尖几乎探到喉咙深处的那样的吻，尝到酒精和唾液的味道。信息素爆发了。就算自己闻不到也感觉得到，某种凌冽的馥郁的气息碾压了少年的神经、最终将理智彻底崩溃决堤。剛…剛……在唇瓣获得自由的间隙里光一仍不停地低语，泪水在一次深顶的时候也自眼角滑落，濡湿了头发与枕巾。太深了…会坏掉的…剛…——他恳求着，身体却拥抱地更紧，他呢喃着，仿佛需要肉体的炙热来温暖空洞的灵躯——少年在梦中哭泣，被单纯的欲望驱使，舍弃了作为他本来的样子……于是我回应他，尽己所能地安抚他，在那些痕迹上重叠新伤，撕去一层又一层纤薄的伪装；我在他的体内冲撞。拥抱少年，拥抱他的一切、包括这些不可见人的黑暗的破碎的肉欲，似乎我已分裂为二，理智的那一方冷酷地旁观着这幅靡荡旖旎之景，目视我侵占光一的灵与肉的全部，而最终一切都向欲念缴械投降。

我突兀地想起第一次见到光一的那一天，是下着雪的夜晚，刚刚分化不久还在低烧的少年蹲在河岸边，低下头捞起一捧雪覆在后颈的腺体上；他的痛苦、悲哀、愤怒全部消失在那双漠视一切的冰冷的眼中，是一种不符合那个年纪的神情。但当我走近掰过他的脸时发现那双眼睛里仍旧有光，残存不息的少年的灵魂呐喊着、又被表面的冷静遮掩住。带我走。请您带我走。光一用哑掉的嗓子低声说。无论谁也好，请您拥抱我。

我不是谁，我是剛。我在他面前蹲下来，吻了他的嘴角。有微咸的味道。

“剛——……”

光一拒绝了我的提议，自己一个人软着腿去洗了澡，然后披着浴袍里面什么也不穿地就走出来、大咧咧地往我身上一靠。他身上冒着热气，脸颊比往常更有血色，耳尖红扑扑地不知道在想些什么，碎发下尽是掩盖不住的暧昧痕迹。他找了个舒服点的姿势缩在我的怀里，好半晌才微不可闻地叹了口气，有些沙哑地说了句什么。

“嗯？”

“…我今天就不回去了。”他闷闷地说。

“啊，可以哦。”

END.


End file.
